Hell Hath No Fury
by Darla Angel
Summary: In a time when the supernatural are in control, chaos reigning the city of Los Angeles, one girl is destined to stop them. (A Furturisic BtVS)


**Title:** Hell Hath No Fury   
**Author:** Angel & Darla   
**Disclaimer:** We're not connected to Joss Whedon. No Copyright infridgement intended. Just borrowing. ;)   
**Rating:** R   
**Spoilers:** Season 5 spoilers for BtVS & Season 2 spoilers for Angel.   
**Summary: **In a time when the supernatural are in control, chaos reigning the city of Los Angeles, one girl is destined to stop them. (A Furturisic BtVS)   
**Distribution:** Please contact us at jb_staff@yahoo.com.   
**Feedback:** jb_staff@yahoo.com   
**Original Characters:**   
**Notes:** Please R/R. 

**-- PROLOGUE --**

June 14, 2223 - 10:32pm | Los Angeles, California

The old, musty apartment was quiet, the sound of water dripping from the kitchen taps echoed throughout. A table, two chairs, and a few dimly lit lamps filled the room. A man, dressed in a classy gray business suit sat at the table, his pen scribbling away at a paper. He was nervous, due to the current position he was in, but also by the dark, brooding figure that stood on the other side of the table, gazing out onto the night sky. The dark figure had his arms crossed over his chest, blinking as lights flashed outside. He stared at a building that was run-down and abandoned. A large sign stood on the roof, a few letters which had fallen, but one could still tell what it said: Wolfram and Hart. 

"Have you ever loved someone but you didn't get a chance to tell them until it was too late?" the figure said, dressed in a long black wool duster. 

The man at the table, a journalist, looked up from what he was doing, surprised. He had been waiting for the man to start talking, now in relief that he had begun. Getting a small recorder out from his bag, he laid it on the table, and turned it on. "No, I can't say I haven't, I guess," he replied. 

"Well that's what this story is mostly about...love," the figure said. He paused, turning his head slightly to the reporter. "I assume you have never heard of a slayer then?" he asked. The man shook his head. "The slayer is a human, given abilities that extend far beyond those of a human. A girl, one girl, is chosen to fight evil - fight the creatures of the night; vampires, werewolves and many more. Each girl is aided by a watcher, one that helps them, teaches them to fight this evil. These watchers work for a council located in England. They have existed just as long as demons have and far beyond civilization. Their rules are strict, and once one slayer dies, another is called. The process continues like this. There is always a warrior to fight this evil." 

The journalist opened his mouth to speak but the dark man raised his hand. "I'm not done," he said. "Listen....There was one girl, her name was Buffy Summers. The most infamous slayer of them all. Every creature across this earth knew who she was, those coming in contact with her barely lived to tell about it. I watched her when she was called by her watcher to take her duties. We eventually fell in love, but due to the circumstances of who we both were, we knew it could never happen. I left for this city, as she stayed in Sunnydale, the centre of all evil. We reunited only a few times, some she doesn't even remember and will never know, some that seem like they happened only yesterday. Anyway, I was given word that she had passed away. She had risked her life to save the world. I didn't get to tell her I loved her in the end....You are one of the very few humans that know this." 

The tall, broody man paused, for what seemed like eternity. "I waited for the next slayer, to aid her, help her in her new duty....She never came....Over 100 years had passed without a slayer. There were rumours the watcher's council had closed up shop after the death of Buffy. Others say all the watcher's were killed by a large gang of vampires. No one really knows what happened. Finally a new council started to form, and so the slayer came. This poor girl didn't know what she was getting into. She had it far worse than Buffy did. Since there was no slayer over those 100 years, the supernatural world grew larger. However, one woman went to the top of it all. You all knew her as DeLetta Kramer. By day she just owned Wolfram and Hart, a well-knows person in the media, a caring, gentle person. But what everyone didn't know was she was a vampire, Darla, the most powerful of them all. A cunning, ruthless creature of the night. She rose above, taking control of this city. Everything everyone owned could be destroyed by this one...thing. I watched her, not being able to stop her because she became to strong, waiting for the new slayer to come. When the slayer did come, Fury her name was, she had great potential to restore the balance of good and evil. She had friends who also knew of her. They worked well together, they were the best. I didn't know I would grow close to them like I did to Buffy and her friends. This is how it all began..." 


End file.
